USB is a standard for defining cables, connectors, and communications protocols for connection, communication, and supplying of power between devices. For example, USB has provided a standard for the connection of a computer with peripheral devices such as keyboards, printers, external disk drives, among others. Each connection between the computer and a peripheral device may be through a USB cable plugged into a USB port of the computer and a USB port of the peripheral device. In addition, USB can be used to connect two computing devices.
The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions, or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.